The Balcony Scene
by GirlquinndreameR
Summary: NaruSaku:: Perhaps Romeo's famous lines from the balcony scene will help Naruto finally woo Sakura. Fluff.


The Balcony Scene

A Naruto one-shot: Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura

Author's jibberish: I'll be perfectly honest. I am a rabid Sasu/Saku fan, but I feel this could work too. Also, my sisters and I have this incessant habit to challenge each other to fanfics or fanart in honor of holidays or cool things we see at the mall. With various pieces of paper drawn from a Styrofoam cup, I had to write a Naru/Saku involving Naruto in drag or something of the sort. Enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day.

Naruto and Romeo and Juliet don't belong to me.

* * *

Naruto squinted, looking at the contents of the yellow box handed to him. "Are you sure?" 

"Positive!" Gai-sensei grinned, a sparkle erupting from his alabaster smile. "She won't be able to resist!"

At this, Naruto nodded. "Alright, if you say so. Thanks, Gai-sensei!" he scampered off with the closed box tucked underneath his arms...

Sakura had just finished placing the vase on her desk. She adjusted the three dozens roses ("To my angel Sakura, Love always, Rock Lee") to fan out symmetrically from the crystal vase it came in.

"But soft!" a voice called out from the outside, coming into Sakura's open balcony door.

"What?" Sakura muttered to herself, wondering what kind of commotion was happening on the street outside.

"What light through yonder window bakes…breaks?"

If she didn't know any better, that was Naruto's voice. She went outside to her balcony to see what was the fuss. She peered over the railing and there right under her balcony, stood Naruto. At least, it seemed to be Naruto…wearing a red-violet long shirt with a broad buckle belt, making his top look like a dress, dark pink tights and a burgundy burette. Her eyes widened in horror at the monstrosity standing under HER balcony, speaking to HER. _Maybe it was a dream_, she said to herself. But he was staring up right at HER!

Naruto's blue eyes glimmered as he looked up at her. "It is the east! And Juliet…" he looked down to his palm, referring to the scribbles that decorated it and read, " '…is… the…sun?' Sun? Yeah, 'And Juliet is the sun!'"

Sakura felt her eyes widened to the size of plates and her mouth dropped. "Naruto, what the heck are you doing!"

"I'm trying to be romantic," he answered frankly. "I'm talking Shakespeare. I thought girls like this kind of stuff."

"I know what Shakespeare is but what the heck are you wearing?"

"Oh," Naruto looked to his feet, then back up to her, shrugging. "It's my Romeo outfit Gai-sensei got for me."

"Romeo…?" she didn't feel so surprised when she heard Gai-sensei was involved.

"Yeah. Romeo," Naruto pointed to himself, "and Juliet," he pointed to her, "'cause you know, you have a balcony… and stuff."

"Why are you doing this, Naruto?" she asked, a slight whine in her voice. Oh, the embarrassment she was enduring. Her neighbors were looking outside, giggling at their free show.

"Well… it's Valentine's Day and I don't have any money. I couldn't buy you candy," Naruto kicked the dirt under his feet. "Heck, I couldn't even steal a rose from my neighbor's bush; her dog kept trying to attack me." Then, he folded his hands behind his head, looking down to the ground. "I just… wanted to give you something special."

Sakura couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. "Wait there for a bit!" she left her balcony and entered back into the house. She re-emerged and leaned over the railing, seeing Naruto waiting there patiently. "Catch!" she told him and dropped something in his direction.

Naruto stepped forward a bit so he could get into the object's range. He held his hands open to receive what she dropped: a white box that fit in his palm. Red and pink ribbons decorated it and his name was written on it with her writing. He looked up at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Naruto!" her smile grew even wider when he began to grin.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" he pulled off the ribbons and opened the box. Inside were chocolate shaped hearts, with the kanji for "love" imprinted in each shape.

"Say, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up to her again as he put a piece of chocolate in his mouth. "Yeah?"

"When White Day comes around…" Sakura shook her head. "Don't wear that."

…el fin.


End file.
